Dark Secrets
by LexysK23
Summary: Instead of Jayden being the only one raised in the Shiba house, Emily was too. What if both Emily and Jayden lost a parent? Both have secrets only the other know. My version of PRS. Jemily siblings. ON HOLD
1. Emily Anne Pirtle

1. Emily Anne Pirtle

Screams could be heard from all around the Shiba house. Four rangers stood in the common room, waiting for the news. The four seemed to be in their early thirties, late twenties. They aguishly waited for the news of their teammate.

The Gap sensor went off. Three of the four looked at the red ranger.

"We have to go," the red ranger told them. He didn't want to leave, she meant a lot to his son, hence meaning a lot to him. She has been threw so much, more then he had, and it was tough. He had a newfound respect for her.

The other three nodded. The red ranger looked at his son and smiled.

"Stay here, listen to Ji," the red ranger told his son. The young boy nodded and watched his father leave.

They went to City Hall, to see a nighlok and moogers attacking civilians. The nighlok looked a metal wolf. He had razor sharp claws and red eyes. He was all silver.

"Stop!" the red ranger ordered.

The nighlok growled. "Where is the fifth?"

"None of your business!" the green ranger snapped.

"Go Go Samurai!" the four rangers shouted.

In their spots stood four people in colored spandex.

"Moogers, attack!" the nighlok shouted. They charged and the rangers blocked the attacks.

The red ranger attacked the nighlok. The nighlok slashed his chest, throwing him back.

"Spin Sword: Blazing Strike!" the red ranger slashed the nighlok. It did nothing.

The nighlok laughed at him. "You can't hurt me with those attacks."

The red ranger attacked the nighlok with the spin sword again, but it didnt affect it.

"Move!" the blue ranger shouted as ran toward them. "Spin Sword: Dragon Slash!" The nighlok was all wet. "Go."

"Spin Sword: Blazing Strike!"

"Spin Sword: Dragon Slash!"

"What are you doing?" the nighlok asked, angry.

The two rangers didn't stop. They stopped and looked at the green ranger. He nodded.

"Spin Sword: Forest Vortex!"

The nighlok was rusty. He shattered and the green ranger's attack.

The nighlok grew.

The three male rangers called their zords, beetle, tiger, and swordfish zord. The pink ranger stayed where she was.

The rangers destroyed the nighlol with no problem. They rushed to the Shiba house.

Cries could be heard, but not the type from before. The rangers ran to the infirmary to find their yellow ranger holding a bundle of blanket.

The pink ranger went to the yellow ranger and smiled at what she was holding. The other rangers, with the exception of the red ranger, walked to her and smiled too. In her arms was a tiny girl. She had short blonde hair on the top of her head. Her eyes were closed as she cried.

"She's cute," the green ranger commented. He looked at his leader and signalled him it was okay.

"Nothing like him," the red ranger added, angry that he couldn't prevent this.

The yellow ranger looked at him and frowned. "She looks like her sister when she was born."

"She has to stay here," the red ranger ordered. "Until this is over."

The yellow ranger nodded.

"My sweet baby," she muttered as she hugged her newly born baby.

"What's her name?" the green ranger said.

"I don't know," she answered.

"Sarah?" the green ranger suggested.

She shook her head.

"Martha?"

"Amy?"

"Sabrina?"

"Taylor?"

"Naomi?"

"Micheal?" the green ranger asked. Everyone turned to him. "Sorry, that's what I told my wife when we were thinking names for our son."

They nodded.

"I remember Mike's first step," the green ranger said, smiling. "He was the cutest thing. I remember when he stood up and walked directly to my controller. He sat on the ground and started to play Mario Bros."

"Oh how I wish I could see Mia," the pink ranger told them. "She probably trying to cook. She just enjoys that too much."

"I miss Kevin," the blue ranger added. "The little guy loves water so much, he wants to become a swimmer.

"Jayden is here. I can't miss him," the red ranger said.

"I wish Serena could see her sister," the yellow ranger added.

"Can I carry her?" the pink ranger asked.

The yellow ranger nodded.

The pink ranger took her and smiled at the baby. She opened her eyes. She had the brightest blue eyes.

"You have the prettiest eyes I've ever seen," the pink ranger told the baby. The little girl giggled, as the pink ranger made funny faces. The baby clapped her hands, not knowing what was happening.

"They are blue now, but they can change color," the baby's mother told her team. "I just hope they aren't like his."

"Don't worry, that won't change her. She's going to be nothing like him," said the red ranger.

The pink ranger passed it to the green ranger. The baby stretched out her hand. The green ranger inched his head closer and the baby pulled his hair.

"Ow," he whined, causing the girl to giggle.

He passed it to the blue ranger. He didn't know what to do. He just started at her as she stared at him. Neither moved a muscle. She stuck her tongue at him, causing him to smile. He passed her to his leader.

The red ranger seemed uncomfortable. He didn't know what to do. She smiled at him and giggled.

"Emily," he whispered, he smiled softly, remembering when he was holding Jayden for the first time.

"What?" the yellow ranger asked.

"I think you should name her Emily," he told her.

"Emily Anne Pirtle," her mother whispered.

"It has a nice ring," the four rangers said.

"Hey Emy," the pink ranger cooed, standing next to her leader. They smiled at the sleepy baby in the red ranger's arms. He handed Emily to her mother. The other ranger left the room.

**Next Chapter: Jayden's Little Sister.**

**Jayden and Emily meet. How will Jayden act to not being the only kid in the Shiba house? Will he like it? Or be jealous?  
><strong>


	2. Jayden's Little Sister

2. Jayden's Little Sister

Jayden was now lonelier then ever. He was still a little boy, five years old. He needed attention. His father was barely around; it was either to beat the mean monsters, or to handle something else. It's been a week since the crying started. Its been getting on his nerves, and keeping him awake. He was four and he needed his sleep damn it. It was getting on his nerves. He frowned as he saw the pink ranger talk about a baby.

"Dad, who she talkin' bouw?" Jayden asked his father keeping his eye on the pink ranger. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen the yellow ranger, and he missed her.

"Come here, son," his father told him as he walked to room. When he opened he door, Jayden hurried inside. He noticed it was the infirmary and the yellow ranger was making funny faces to something. He frowned, and pouted.

Why didn't she do that for him? What was so special about that thing, anyways?

His father cleared his throat. The yellow ranger looked up and smiled at Jayden.

"Hello Jayden," he greeted.

"Goo' mownin' Miswes Piwtle," he said, bowing a little to show respect.

"Come here Jayden," she said, chuckling at the young boy. She knew he was a little jealous. She hung out with Jayden while she was pregnant, and grew to see Jayden as a son she never had. He probably saw her as a mother, seeing as his wasn't around.

He looked at his father, once he got a nod, he moved towards the occupied bed.

He slowly inched closer to her. "Come up here," she told him, patting the spot next to her. He climbed the bed and stayed on his knees. He tried to see what she was holding.

She tilt the blanket slight. Jayden's eyes widen as he saw the sleeping girl.

"She youws?" he asked. "She twiny. She in you?"

The yellow ranger chuckled and nodded.

"Sit back," she told him. He sat back, leaning against the headboard. She put Emily on his lap. He looked at her as she slept.

Jayden's father smiled at the sight. He knew his son never interacted with other children. When Emily gets older, she could help Jayden become more social. He left the room, knowing everything was in good hands. There wasn't anyone he trust more, with the exception of Mentor Ji, with his son.

Jayden smiled as Emily started to wake up. She was the tiniest thing he had ever seen. She blinked her big eyes at the boy.

"Wha's er name?" Jayden asked, not taking his attention off the girl.

"Emily," she answered.

"Hi, Emiwy," he said, putting his finger in front of her face.

She reached for it and giggled when she got it. Jayden smiled as she played with his finger.

"Jayden, can you promise me something?" the yellow ranger asked.

"Wha," Jayden answered, not taking his attention from the baby girl.

"Promise me you'll always protect her. When you get older, you'll know what I'm talking about."

He looked at her and nodded.

"I a big bwothew?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded. "You're her big brother."

"Emy, wittle sis," he muttered. "I pwotect you."

The baby's mother smiled. She knew if anything was to happen to her, her baby girl would be safe.

She looked to the two to see Jayden making funny faces and her daughter giggling.

"JAYDEN! DINNER!" his father shouted.

Jayden pouted and looked at the older woman. She took the newborn from the four year old. She smiled as Jayden waved as he left the room.

Emily looked around and started to cry when she didn't find what she was looking for.

"Are you hungry?" her mother asked. She didn't stop crying. "What do you want?"

Emily cried harder. She reached for something, like she did for Jayden.

"You want Jayden?" she asked. "Do you want your brother?"

Emily cried. She just cried.

Jayden entered the room to the baby.

"I ere Emy. Jay ere," Jayden soothed the crying baby, as he handed her his finger. She stopped crying and started giggling.

"She really likes you," her mother told him.

"She my wittle sis," Jayden said.

Emily's eyes were drooping. She grabbed Jayden's shirt and slowly fell asleep.

Jayden slowly fell asleep too.

Later, Jayden's father walking into the room and smiled at the sight.

"She's going to be good for him, isn't she?" Emily's mother said.

He nodded. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good. I've been threw this before. I-I just can't believe she was a result."

He nodded. He walked up to the children and picked Emily up. He put her in her crib and went to get Jayden.

"Do you think they'll ever be more then just friends?" said the yellow ranger.

"We won't know until the time comes. They might end up real closed non-blood related siblings, or a couple. Maybe after this is over, you might go and train Serena. We don't know how this will go. For now, just work on making these kids happy," he said.

"D-do you think she'll ever turn like him?"

"One never be sure. Hopefully, Serena gets the morpher, but if that's not the case, we better hope not. She's going to be the youngest Samurai, given her birth. She's going to be tiny. If she's anything like you, she'll be pure. She'll have the best mother anyone would ask for, and Jayden will help keep her in line," he said.

"I know. Thank you, for everything," she told him.

"Your welcome. Goodnight, to the both of you," he said, as he walked out the room.

"Goodnight," She answered.

Jayden's father turned off the light, closed the door, and walked to Jayden's room.

"You'll be a great big brother," he told his sleeping son, while he tucked her in. "You'll be perfect. No one can do a better job then you. I love you, Jayden."

**Next Chapter: Parent's Death**

**Jayden's father and Emily's mother go off for their final battle. When they don't return, how will the two children react?**


	3. Parent's Death

3. Parent's Death

**A Year Later  
><strong>

"Emily, I'll find you!" Jayden called as he looked for his sister, as the older rangers watched with amusement.

In the last year, a lot had happened. To everyone's surprise, Emily's first word was 'Samuai' followed by 'Wayen'. She learned 'Mama' a few days later. Jayden was, at the time, six, while Emily was one. The little girl was able to walk and the two were playing Hide And Go Seek. Jayden couldn't find the girl.

"Emy!" Jayden shouted as he ran around the house. It was unknown to him that, with the help of the green ranger, she was in a cabinet above the sink. "Emy!" Jayden called as he continued to look. The rangers laughed as Jayden looked under the sink for the fifth time.

The Gap Sensor went off and the rangers stood up, irritated that they had to leave both children. The Gap Sensor had been going off a lot more frequently, and it wasn't giving the two children alone time with their parents. The green ranger went to get Emily out of the cabinet.

"Tha's cheatin'!" Jayden exclaimed, folding his arms in front of him, acting angry, as the green ranger set Emily in front of the six year old.

Emily giggled as she wobbled to Jayden and gave him a hug. "Jaywen, wove you. Meh Samuai."

Jayden couldn't be mad at her, so he hugged her back. "Me Samurai, too." The rangers smiled at the sweet scene.

Jayden's father bent down in front of them. He gave his son a smile.

"Son, we have to go," he said. "You know what to do."

Jayden nodded.

Emily looked at her brother's father and smiled.

"Stay with your brother, Em," he told the toddler, chuckling at her antics.

She nodded.

"Wye!" she said, waving.

"Love you, honey," her mother said as she bent down in front of her. She kissed both the toddlers' foreheads before leaving.

The five rangers ran out, into the battle.

A few hours later, Jayden and Emily were looking at Symbol Powers laying down on Jayden's bed.

"Twace 'et wit you fwinger," Jayden told the toddler.

He took Emily's hand and traced it. He let go and Emily traced it by herself.

Just then the door opened. The five rangers came in exhausted.

"Dad!" Jayden shouted as he helped Emily stand up.

"Ma!" Emily exclaimed.

Jayden's father picked Jayden up and turned to his team. Emily's mother scooped her up, as blew in her stomach, causing young Emily to giggle.

"I have never fought that many nighloks in my life," the green ranger whined to his team.

"It's near, isn't it?" the pink ranger asked, sadly. Looking at the two parents play with their children, not knowing it would be their last time.

Jayden's father nodded sadly.

"The next battle could be a last for some of us. Fight for our future. Fight for our children," Jayden's father said.

They nodded as they looked at their future, the next generation of samurai.

Emily giggled as her mother threw her up and caught her.

"I love you," she said.

"W-Wove Ma," she said.

The Gap Sensor went off again. The red and yellow rangers looked at each other. They knew this was the final battle. They each got their kid and talk to him.

Jayden's father told him about his future. He gave his son his zord.

Emily's mother hugged her as her life depended on it. She gave her daughter her zord. She kissed her daughter's forehead for the last time.

They ran out of the Shiba house, two, for the last time.

Jayden and Emily were on the couch asleep that night. They had waited for their parents but got tired of waiting.

The door opened, and only three rangers entered. Each, looking beat up and in agony. Jayden and Emily woke up at the sound of their door opening and looked for their parent.

"Ma?" Emily called as she looked around. "MA! MAMA!"

The pink ranger picked the crying girl up and tried to sooth her. "Shh, it's okay, Emily."

"Where's Dad?" Jayden asked, looking panicked.

The blue ranger bent in front of him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Jayden, you're father isn't going to come back," he said.

Tears welled up in Jayden's eyes, but he blinked him away. He told his father he would be strong, and he kept his word.

"M-Mrs. Pirtle?"

The blue ranger shook his head.

Jayden wiped his eyes. He needed to be strong for his sister.

"Emily," Jayden said as he looked at the pink ranger.

She nodded and let Emily hug her big brother.

"Ma?" Emily said, crying. "Jaywen."

The rangers didn't know how Emily knew what happened. She was too young to understand, but she knew when her mother wasn't around. They knew their mission was over, and now they had to leave the two kids. Emily's mother had decided to let Emily stay if she didn't make. No one would able to train Serena, but Mentor Ji could train Emily.

The next couple days were hard. The rangers had to pack and Emily kept asking for her mother. They tried to explain her mother wasn't returned, without telling her she died, but she just didn't understand. Jayden never left her side. He was always around her. He took up the role of her protector and wasn't going to let anything happen to her. The surviving rangers knew the decreased rangers would be proud.

"You'll be the best Samurai anyone would ask for," they told Jayden.

"You'll be the youngest Samurai," they told Emily.

He hugged his only family left, as the ex-rangers left that hour one by one. Jayden took Emily's hand and led her away, when there was no ranger left. They only had each other, but that was all they needed.

"Is just you an' me, Emy," he whispered.

**Next Chapter: Raised To Be The Best**

**Now that the other left, the new generation must start their trained. How will Mentor Ji train two toddlers?**


	4. Raised To Be The Best

4. Raised To Be The Best

Mentor Ji sat down on the table with Emily and Jayden. He had decided to teach the toddlers about Symbol Powers, before anything else. He had a earth and fire symbol for them, to show them the basics. The younger they were, the better they would become.

"What that?" Jayden asked, his voice low, sad, but curious.

Emily looked at him, confused and sad. She hadn't been her bubbly self, not that Mentor Ji wasn't expecting it. She had just accepted the fact that her mother was gone and never coming back. Jayden was withdrawn when Emily wasn't around him. He didn't talk much, given his responsibility. He had taken his word to the heart, and wouldn't let anything harm Emily.

"Symbol powers," he answered. "Your father, and your mother knew this."

Jayden's gaze dropped. He missed his father dearly, and was trying to deal with the fact his father was gone. He looked at Emily and saw her stare at the table, with a similar expression.

"Emy, you okay?" Jayden asked, softly. He knew she felt the same as he did.

She looked at him and nodded. She barely said anything. He wrapped his arm around her and looked at their mentor.

Mentor Ji put the two symbols in front of them. Emily looked at the earth symbol, pointed at it, and said, in a sad voice, "Ma."

His eyes widened. He didn't know how she knew. He watched as Emily grabbed the paper and traced the lines with her finger. Jayden slowly reached for the fire kanji.

"H-how did you know?" he asked, shocked

Emily looked at him and pointed to Jayden. "Wayn."

"Jayden taught you?"

She nodded.

Mentor Ji smiled. Teaching them would be easier then he thought. And in everyway, he had no doubt they would become the best Samurais the world could offer.

**A Year Later**

"Keep practicing," Mentor Ji said as he watched the two children practice symbol.

"Meno Hi, wike tis?" Emily asked, showing him the symbol she drew on a piece of paper. Both children were covered in paint.

Mentor Ji smiled at the young girl. "That's good Emily."

The mentor left for a while.

"Wayn, I bowed," Emily whined as she sat the paintbrush down and turned to her big brother who sat next to her.

"Mily, we need practice," Jayden told her, using a nickname.

Emily sighed as she continued to draw.

Soon their mentor walked toward them with two sticks.

"Wha tat?" Emily asked, curiously. Her eyes shone at the toy-like item. The training reminded her of her mother. It made her feel closer to her, even if she was gone. Being at a young age, Emily wasn't meant to remember, but she did. She wore her mother's necklace, and the folding zord was a reminder.

"Katana Sword," Mentor Ji answered.

"What are we doin'?" Jayden asked, happy that he wouldn't be working with symbols.

"You are going to practice swordsmanship," the older man explained.

He taught the two kids how to hold it. They were practicing what they had just learned.

Jayden was enjoying it. He felt good as he practices. He looked over and noticed Emily having a harder time keeping the sword up. He went over to help her.

Mentor Ji smiled as he watched the two kids interact. He knew together, they would be unstoppable, but he also knew he had to watch out. He knew the Nighlok and Master Xandred would be nothing compared to the real battle brewing. With his blood running threw Emily's veins, her future was inevitable. Jayden, being the future red ranger and leader, will have to choose the course of action. He knew both their future would bring agony. They had to be ready, for anything.

"Take a break," Mentor Ji told them, knowing they would be tired.

Jayden and Emily looked at each other and nodded. The older man watched curiously as to what they were going to do. Jayden turned around, covered his eyes with a piece of cloth he got from his pocket and counted backwards from ten.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Pwaying wit ow swenses," Emily explained.

He watches as Emily tried to tackle Jayden, but he moved.

Try after try, Emily wasn't able to get him. He was using his sense of hearing, listening for Emily's footsteps.

After a few minutes, they switched. Jayden would try to take Emily. She seemed to evade his every attack.

Mentor Ji was proud of them. They found a way to enjoy training.

It was night and the children were eating dinner with Mentor Ji.

"Mentor, tell us about ower parents," Jayden told Ji.

"Jayden, your father was a fearless leader. There was nothing that he couldn't beat, well there was one thing," he said.

"Wha?" Emily asked, curious. She was sitting on Mentor's lap as he helped her eat. She looked up at him, with her hazel eyes. Her mother had been right, her eyes had changed colors, but still nothing like his. There was nothing that connected her to him.

"Taking a little one a shower," Mentor Ji said. He laughed as Jayden blushed. Emily giggled. "His father would have him undressed, and his back to the bathtub. Once Jayden heard the water run, he would run out of the room. His father would chase to little naked Jayden around the house. He ended up more tired then he ever was, even his fights against Nighloks."

"Wayn, yuck," Emily giggled, as she clapped her hands. Jayden reached and tickled her stomach.

Jayden and Emily were so small, they didn't remember a lot, but Mentor Ji would make sure they never forgot. They were going to be the future. They were going to be raised to be the best samurais the world ever got.

**Next Chapter: A New Friend**

**Mentor Ji knows Emily and Jayden need an education. Can they survive school and training? Will the pressure be too much? Can they fit in?**


	5. A New Friend

5. A New Friend

Emily and Jayden stood next to each other while Mentor Ji talked to the lady at the front desk. They looked at each other, and were nervous. They were holding hands. Jayden tightened his grip on Emily's hand, not hard enough to hurt her. She smiled softly, trying to assure her big brother.

Mentor Ji walked up to them. He knelt down in front of them and helped Emily put her backpack on.

"No talking about samurai things," he told the two, keeping his voice low so the lady at the front desk wouldn't hear him. He stood up and looked at the two children.

Emily was four and starting pre-k, while Jayden, who was nine, was going to fourth grade.

"Behave," he told them, knowing they would.

They nodded and a lady walked up to them. Emily went to hide behind Jayden, afraid of the stranger. Jayden glared at the lady for scaring Emily.

"You must be little Emily," she said, crouching down. "And you must be Jayden."

Jayden nodded. Emily didn't.

Mentor Ji stood up and took both children's hand. They walked to Emily's class, because it was closer, and she was younger. They stopped in front of the door and the lady opened the door.

Mentor Ji dropped her hand and told her to go inside. Emily shook her head and threw herself to Jayden's arms.

"Emily, you have to go," Mentor Ji told her, as he crouched down next to them.

She shook her head and held on to Jayden tighter.

"Emily, you have to go," Mentor Ji repeated, pull her away..

"Why?" she asked, in a scared voice.

"Emily, do you want to learn?"

"No! Wayn!" she cried, she could say 'Jayden', but only when she felt safe.

Mentor Ji stood up and looked at the lady.

"She doesn't want to leave Jayden," Mentor Ji told him.

She frowned. Her heart melted when she saw Jayden soothe Emily.

"Emily, it's going to be okay," he whispered into her ear.

"No," she muttered, pressing her face against his chest.

"Emy, I'll be here. I'll never leave you," he told her, running his fingers threw her hair.

"Please! I no wanna go!" she cried, clenching his shirt tighter. "No make me go!"

The lady shook her head.

"Emily, if you go, I'm sure your father will buy you something," she told the young girl.

"Menor?" she asked, looking at him with her wide eyes.

The lady looked at him, weirdly.

"Emily's mother and Jayden's father died three years ago," he answered, not wanting to say more.

Looking at the two young kids, the lady said, "They are really close, aren't they?"

"Inseparable," he said, smiling at the children, the children he treated as his own, no matter their bloodline.

The bell rang. The two children looked around and frowned.

"What's that?" Jayden asked, looking for the source of the sound.

"Its time for the break, go play," the lady told them. Jayden took Emily's hand and both ran out, happy to get away.

"Would it be okay if I stay today?" Mentor Ji asked.

The lady nodded and both walked out to see Jayden and Emily together.

Jayden looked around and saw a boy around his age alone. They walk to the boy and smile.

The boy looked up, his brown eyes with fear.

"Hello, I'm Jayden, this is Emily," Jayden introduced themselves, giving the boy a nice smile.

"My name is Antonio," the boy responded, cautiously.

"What are you doing here alone?" Jayden asked, looking around for other people.

"No one wants to be friends with the fish boy," Antonio answered, in a voice full of pain.

"Em, go play with those kids," Jayden told his little sister, pointing to children her age.

Emily nodded and left.

"She's your sister?"

Jayden nodded.

"Fish boy?" Jayden asked, frowning.

"My dad sells fish."

"And your mom?"

"Sh-she's dead. Died last year."

Jayden looked to the ground. He knew what Antonio was going threw.

"My dad died three years ago, Emily's mom did, too."

"Isn't Emily's mom yours, too?"

Jayden shook his head.

"She's not really my sister, she's like a sister."

"And your other parents?"

"I don't really know them. I don't really know who Emily's dad is," he said, wanting to end the subject.

Jayden and Antonio started talking about other things and becoming fast friends. Neither paying attention to what was happening with Emily.

Emily was on the ground, tears falling down her face. The big kids had pushed her. They didn't like new kids, especially younger ones.

"Get up, Freak," one said, glaring at Emily.

Emily stood up and stared at the big kids. One of the boys pushed her back down. They started calling her names and laughing. Emily closed her eyes, afraid. She didn't like school. She wanted to leave and never return.

"Jayden!" she shouted, tears running down her cheeks. "Elp!"

Jayden looked up and frowned at the group. He heard Emily shout his name. He raced to the group and found Emily inside. Antonio was right behind him.

He knelt down next to the fallen girl.

"Emily, are you okay?" Jayden asked, looking for injuries.

She shook her head. She was hurt that people were being mean to her.

"Leave her alone!" Antonio told the bullies, glaring at every one of them.

"What are you going to do about it, Fish Boy?" one guy asked.

Antonio glared at the boy. He shook his head.

"You're not worth it," Antonio said. He knelt down and looked at Emily.

"Don't ever listen to bullies. If you do, they get happy, and we don't want that," Antonio told her.

She nodded. The three children stood up and walked away from the group.

Emily smiled at her new friend. Maybe school wouldn't be as bad as she thought.

**Next Chapter: Goodbyes**

**Antonio is moving away. The three have been the best of friends for a year. How will the other two react?**


	6. Goodbyes

6. Goodbyes

It had been a year since the two future samurais started school. Emily was bullied merciless, not that she cared. Emily had developed a crush on her best friend. Her brother knew about it and would tease her.

Jayden had accidentally told Antonio about being a samurai. Thinking everything was over, both children stopped going to school. Antonio, being a year younger than Jayden, didn't find out until reeses. Antonio was angry at first, but later understood, as long as he was trained.

Emily and Jayden were drawing symbols when Antonio appeared. He seemed sad. Both samurais-in-train looked at each other then at their friend.

"What's wrong?" Jayden asked.

"I'm moving," Antonio muttered.

Emily's eyes widened.

"No! You can't go!" she shouted, as she hugged him.

"I'm sorry Embers," he said, stroking her hair.

"When are you leaving?" Jayden asked.

"Tonight," he answered.

Jayden nodded at the eight year old.

"Emy, let's play with Antonio before he leaves," Jayden told the five year old.

She nodded.

"Wha we gonna do?" Emily asked, sitting on the ground.

The two boys shrugged and sat on the ground.

Mentor shook his head as he watched the trio sit around and do nothing. He knew Antonio would backtrack their training.

Shaking his head, he left to get lunch ready.

"We can play with our folding zords," Jayden suggested.

Emily and Antonio nodded.

Jayden left to get the Ape, Lion, and squid-like zords.

"Meet the Lion," Jayden said, holding it on his palm.

"The Ape," Emily said holding hers.

The other zord just sat there.

"What's its name?" Antonio asked.

"Octozord?" Emily suggested.

Jayden nodded. They started to run after the zords.

They chased the zords around. Laughing, they tried to jump for the zords that her in the air. Emily jumped high, but landed bad on her ankle.

"Ow!" she cried out.

Both boys ran to her.

"Embers, are you okay?"

"Mils, does it hurt?"

"A-ankle, p-pain," she whined.

Jayden reached for her ankle, and put pressure on it.

"It hurts!"

"Sorry Em, I have to make sure you didn't break anything," he told her.

She nodded. He put pressure on her foot as she grabbed Antonio's hand.

"It'll be fine," he said, wiping her tears. She nodded.

"It's not broken, but it's sprained. How about we go inside, and play a board game?" Jayden suggested.

"Embers, are you okay with it?" Antonio asked.

"As long as we all togetter," she answered.

Jayden smiled at her inability to say long words correctly. She was smart for a five year old. She could say things he couldn't when he was her age.

"I'll help you up," Jayden offered, as he slowly pulled her up, making sure she didn't put pressure on her bad ankle. He put her right arm over his shoulder, as Antonio did the same to her left. Together, they went to the common room and sat her on the couch.

"Wha we gonna play?" she asked the two boys.

"That one zord game you two play all the time. Octozord will be mine," Antonio suggested, smiling.

The two young samurais nodded.

They played a few games, Jayden winning every game.

"Not fair," Emily pouted.

"She's smaller. I'm barely learning, you have an ad-advantage," he said, sounding the word.

Jayden smirked.

"Lunch!" Mentor Ji called out.

The two boys ran to the kitchen forgetting about Emily's injury. Mentor Ji carried her to her seat in the kitchen. Antonio and Jayden sat on one side of the table, while Emily sat down next to Mentor Ji across from them.

"Mentor Ji, thank you for letting me visit," Antonio said, with a lot of respect.

"You are welcome, Antonio," he said back.

The four people dug into their sandwiches. Mentor Ji watched the children interact. He knew Antonio's leave was going to hit them hard, but it was for the best. Jayden and Emily would become better, with no distraction. He knew his two students would grow up fast, and before he knew it, they would take their parents' place as Earth's Protectors. Antonio's leave would only make them stronger.

Emily was the last one to finish, yet she always ate less then the boys. Mentor Ji carried her to the yard, where she watched Antonio and Jayden play.

It was almost dark. All the three children were in the yard, sitting on the ground in a circle.

"I'll come back. I'll train to be a samurai like you two. I'll be the gold ranger," Antonio told his best friends.

"I'll be the leader. I'll be red," Jayden added.

"No forget yellow. That me," Emily said.

"We'll be the best team ever," Antonio said.

Jayden nodded. "You, me, and Mils."

Emily added, "Tonio and Wayn."

Jayden smiled with Antonio. The zords were flying around the three children. They heard a beep from the other side of the gate.

"That's my dad. I guess this is goodbye for now," Antonio said.

Emily's tears welled up in her eyes. "I-I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Embers," he said. He walked up to her, and gave her a light kiss on her cheek.

She hugged him, crying. "Tonio, don't go!"

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

She let him go and let Jayden talked to him.

"Well brother, until we meet again," he said, as he shook Jayden's hand.

"So you'll remember to come back," Jayden said, as he showed him Octozord on his hand.

"What about it?" Antonio asked.

"Take it. It'll be a reminder to come back," Jayden said.

Antonio smiled. He said goodbye one last time. He ran out the gate. Jayden hugged a crying Emily, as they listened to the car drive away.

"Jay, why does evybody leave us?" Emily asked.

"I don't know, Em," Jayden whispered. "I don't know."

**Chapter 7: Growing Up**

**Seven years have passed. Jayden and Emily are older, and more advanced. They don't know real life. They don't know life outside of training. What will happen when Mentor Ji lets them go out?**


	7. Growing Up

7. Growing Up

"Jayden! Put me down!" Emily shouted, as she giggled.

"Apologize," he told her, laughing.

"Never!" she shouted.

Jayden spun his sister around. Jayden was changing a lot. His voice got deeper, and she would mock him.

"You're old!" she laugher, as he tickled her.

"I'm barely seventeen!" he exclaimed.

"I'm twelve!" she exclaimed, teasing him. "You'll be eighteen soon!"

They were in the park. Mentor had let them go out, and Jayden chose the playground, knowing Emily had never been there.

"Jay!" she shouted.

"Apologize Mils!" he ordered, laughing.

"I'm sorry!" she shouted.

He let her go. "That wasn't so bad, now wasn't it?"

"Shut up Wayn," she muttered, as she sat on the swing.

"Hey, you okay?" Jayden asked, as he saw her face drop.

"E-Eleven years today," she muttered. He took a seat next to her. "I-I don't remember her. I want to meet her. Why did she have to go? Why doesn't he want me?"

"I can't answer that. You're mother loved you so much. I remember, the day you were born, she made me promise to protect you if anything were to happen to her. You were her whole world. You're mother was like mine. She fought for us," Jayden told her.

Emily jumped to Jayden's arms and cried her heart out.

Emily fell asleep in Jayden's arms. He carried her out of the playground and toward a tree. Once under it, he sat down and laid back against a tree.

A girl walked toward then with a boy. The girl looked around Jayden's age. She had brown hair. She was taller then Emily, but shorter then Jayden. The boy looked about fourteen, or thirteen. He had black hair.

"Hey," she said. Jayden looked at her brown eyes.

"Hello," he whispered.

"She's asleep?"

"Yeah. I'm Jayden."

"I'm Sarah, and this is my brother Ian," she said.

"This is Emily, my sister," he said, looking down at her.

"Is she okay?" Sarah asked, looking at the sleeping girl.

Jayden shook his head. "Eleven years ago today her mother died. My father died with her."

Frowning, she looked at Emily. "Poor girl. How old was she when your mother died?"

"She's not my mother," Jayden said.

Sarah glared at Jayden. She stood up. "How can you say that?"

Emily stirred, but she didn't wake up.

"Oh, I get it. Emily and I aren't related, at all. She's like a little sister to me. I promised her mother I would protect her with my life. Emily was one when she died."

"How did they die?"

"Do you remember when monsters attacked eleven years ago?" Jayden asked, trying to act like he didn't know what they were.

She nodded.

"Our parent's got caught in the battle and were killed," he explained.

Sarah nodded. "Want to hang out with Liam and me?"

"I'll ask Emily," he answered. "Mils, wake up. Em, come on."

"Five more minutes, old man," she muttered.

"Tickle monster will visit you," he whispered. He reached for her stomach and tickled her.

She sat up laughing. "Jay, stop! I'm sorry! It's not my fault you're so old!"

"Watch it little girl," he threatened teasingly.

She smirked. She noticed a girl and boy watching her.

"Uh h-hello," she whispered. She looked at Jayden, panicking. She hadn't had much social opportunities as Jayden.

"I'm Sarah. This is Ian," the girl introduced herself.

"I'm uh, um," she stumbled.

"Emily, Jayden told us," Sarah said. "Emily, I was wondering if you want to hang out with us."

"I-is Jayden going?" Emily asked in a small voice.

"Yeah, Em," he answered, smiling.

"I-I uh, guess," she whispered.

"Great. I know the perfect place," Sarah said. She grabbed Ian and Jayden's hands and pulled them up. Emily stood up herself. Jayden took her hand, and smiled at her.

'Are you okay?' Jayden mouthed.

Emily nodded. He took her hand and they followed the two civilians. They walked to a small shop.

"What's that place?" Emily asked her brother.

"They sell cupcakes," Jayden muttered.

Emily nodded, still frowning.

"What do you guys want?" Sarah asked.

"Chocolate," Ian answered, talking for the first time.

"Emily," Sarah offered.

"Um, same as him," she answered.

"Me too," Jayden added.

Sarah nodded. She walked to the counter. Ian walked to a small table with four chairs. Emily and Jayden followed close behind. Once they were seated, Emily and Jayden on one side, while Ian was to sit with his sister.

"What's up?" Ian asked.

"What do you mean?" Jayden asked, confused.

"You two are weird. I mean, I see the way you two act. It's like you've never been out," Ian said.

Jayden tensed. Emily looked away.

"So it's true, you two have never been out. Why?" he inquired.

"None of your business," Jayden told him.

Ian nodded. He smiled at Emily.

"Hello," he told her.

Emily smiled softly and muttered a low, "Hello."

"How do like living with this guy?" he asked, nodding his head at Jayden.

"It's great," she whispered.

He nodded and sat up when Sarah appeared with a tray dozen, chocolate cupcakes. Jayden stood up to see if he was of assistance.

"Thank you," she said, smiling. She frowned at the seating arrangments.

"Ian, would you mind switching seats with Jayden?" Sarah asked her brother.

He shook his head and sat next to Emily. The young girl tensed. The group began eating the cupcakes, not talking much.

After everything was done, they stood up and walked to the door. Slowly, Ian grabbed Emily's hand.

Emily blushed, only having had two boys hold her hand. She looked at Jayden, and saw him tensed.

She gave him a small smile. She turned to Ian. His faced inched towards her. Emily froze. She had never been in a situation like that. His lips slowly touched hers. Emily snapped out of her daze. She pushed Ian and punched his face.

"Emily!" Jayden shouted in shock.

Emily shook her head and ran away. Jayden ran after her.

"Emily! Emily, stop!" Jayden shouted.

Emily stopped. She was tensed, and shaking. Her eyes were shut. Her fists were balled up on her sides.

"Emily, it's okay," he said, as he took her in his arms.

"I-I didn't want to hit him!" she cried. "I-I don't know what happened!"

"It's alright," he said. "Let's get you home."

**Chapter 8: Red and Yellow**

**After training for about twelve years, Mentor believes they are ready for the next level. Can they handle the pressure of the world in their shoulders?**


	8. Red and Yellow

8. Red and Yellow

Emily hit Jayden with the sword. It had been a year since the incident. Jayden, almost nineteen, and Emily, thirteen, were training. They knew they were getting better.

Emily was nervous. She didn't know what was happening to her. She was afraid of hurting Jayden. He had treated her like she was a part of him. He went with her to meet Serena. She was afraid of that her half sister was going to think of her.

Jayden watched as his sister was deep on thought. He knew what she was thinking about. He remembered it too well.

-A few months ago-

"Go Em," Jayden told her.

"Wh-what if she hates me?" Emily asked, her voice trembling with fear.

"Emily, no one can hate you," Jayden said. "No one can not want you."

"My father did," Emily whispered.

"You're father is a fool," Jayden told her. "Now lets go see your sister."

Emily nodded. She reached for Jayden's hand, and gripped it hard. She was scared, her heart was hammering against her chest.

Jayden walked up to the front door of the small house. A barn was next to it, and the two teens could hear the animals inside. Jayden knocked on the front door and took a step back.

The door opened, and Emily jumped behind Jayden, yelping, and letting go of his hand.

"Hello," Jayden told the man in front of him. Jayden bowed, slightly to show his respect. The man in front of him was tall, built. He had sandy blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes.

"Hello. Can I help you?" he asked, frowning.

"Um, yes. I'm here with my sister. She was-" Jayden looked around. Emily was gone. Jayden looked around, but could not find the thirteen year old. "Did you happen to see a small blonde girl around here?"

The man shook his head. The man was confused as to what the teen boy was doing there.

"That sneaky little girl," Jayden muttered, shaking his head. "I'll come back when I find her."

"Can't you just tell me?" the man asked, wanting to know.

"No sir. It's not my story to tell," Jayden answered.

"The door will be unlocked for you when you come back," he said.

Jayden nodded, and turned. He ran around the small town. He heard something in a small alley. He slowly made his way, and found the future yellow ranger crying. He sat down next her and held her as she cried.

"I'm scared, Jay," she cried, agony in her voice.

"Why?" Jayden asked, wanting to help her get rid of her fears.

"He's going to hate me. He was married to mom. I'm mom's daughter, but not his!"

"He's not going to hate you. He knows about you, I'm sure he does."

Emily looked up at him. "Really?"

"If I'm wrong, then you can be red ranger."

Emily shook her head. "Red sucks. Yellow is way better."

Jayden smirked. "We'll see. Feel better?"

Emily nodded. "Thank you, Jayden."

"Anything for you." Jayden kissed her cheek and smiled. He stood up and held his hand for her. She took it and they went back the small house.

Jayden pulled her into the house; the door was unlocked as promised. The man was sitting at the dinner table. He had a mug, and reading a piece of paper.

"Hello," Jayden said, alerting the man of his presence.

The man turned and dropped the mug. His eyes widened at the sight Emily.

Emily tensed. "H-hello," she whispered.

"A-are you...are you her daughter?" he asked in shock.

She nodded. "I-I'm Em-Emily Anne P-Pirtle."

He smiled, sadly. "She gave you my last name. You look like you're mother."

"Y-you aren't mad I-I'm here?"

"Of course not!"

Jayden smirked at Emily. The thirteen year old pushed the eighteen.

"Are you two um," the man started.

Emily looked him, then at Jayden. "Ewww, he's my brother."

The man frowned. "You're her real brother?"

"No. I'm Jayden Shiba. I made a promise to protect Emily. She's a huge klutz."

"Shut up," Emily told him, smiling. She turned to her stepfather. "I was wondering if I could meet Serena."

Mr. Pirtle's face fell. "There is something you should know. Serena is terminally ill."

"Wh-what?" Emily whispered in shock.

"Follow me," he said. He walked to a bedroom. He knocked on the door.

"Come in," a weak voice said.

The three entered. A blond girl laid on the bed. She had a machine hooked up to her. She was pale, and looked so weak.

"Hello," she said, before going into a fit of cough.

"Serena, this is Emily and Jayden. Emily, you're sister," Mr. Pirtle said.

Serena's eyes widened. She tried to get up.

"What are you doing?" Serena's father asked.

"I'm going to hug my little sister," the sick girl asked.

Emily froze. She couldn't believe it. All her doubt vanished. She slowly inched closer to Serena. Once she at her side, the older girl threw her arms around Emily. Jayden smiled at the scene.

**-A Few Months Later-  
><strong>

Jayden smiled at his sister. She had come a long way. He couldn't imagine his life without her.

"What?" Emily asked, as she saw him staring at her.

"Nothing, just thinking. These Nighlok better watch out," Jayden told her, smiling.

Emily grinned at him.

"Emily, Jayden, can you guys come here for a second?" Mentor Ji asked.

Emily looked at Jayden, confused. Jayden shrugged, not having an idea either. They put down their kantanas and walked into the house. Mentor Ji led them to the common room.

"You two have come a long way. You have made you parents proud. The time is near. It is time for the next step," Mentor Ji told them.

"What is the next step?" Emily asked.

The older man reached into his pocket and took out two morphers.

"Are you sure?" Emily asked, shocked.

"Only if you think you're ready."

Jayden looked at the morpher that used to belong to his father. He nodded.

"This is what I've been training for. If I'm not ready now, I never will be," Jayden said.

Mentor nodded and handed him his rightful morpher. Both men turned to the thirteen year old.

"Em?"

"I-I don't know. How do I know I'm ready? What if I mess up? I don't know," Emily said, panicking.

"Emily, you're a great samurai. No one, and I mean no one will better then you, well other than me. Emily, have faith," Jayden told her.

She nodded. She pushed him.

"Emily, are you ready?" Ji asked him.

She took a deep breath. "The most ready then I'll ever be."

He gave her the morpher.

"From now on, you two are rangers," Mentor told them.

The nodded ready for their responsibilities.

**Chapter 9: Moogers Attack**

**Two years since the two have gotten their morphers. They've had time to master their power. They others are getting ready. When there is an attack, will Emily and Jayden be ready?**


	9. Moogers Attack

9. Moogers Attack

"Emily, stop being a bitch!" Jayden shouted.

"You're an ass, Jay!" Emily shouted, angry.

"What did I do?" Jayden asked, confused.

"Fuck off!" she snapped.

"Is it the time of the month?" he asked, clueless.

The twenty-one year old barely had time to react. He dropped to the ground to evade a book hitting his head.

"What the hell?" he shouted.

"Leave me alone!" she shouted, as she ran to her room.

"Girls," he muttered as he walked to the dojo.

Just then, the Gap sensor went off.

"It is time," Mentor Ji said.

The three went to the place, in which the map told them too. Moogers were exiting a gap. The moogers were tormenting a young boy. The Lion and Ape folding zords attacked them. Mentor got the kid, and helped him escape.

Emily and Jayden got their Samuraizers ready, while Mentor used his to create a smoke wall. Once the smoke disappeared, the Yellow and Red rangers stood there.

"Look before you moogers. These are the eighteen-generation of the power rangers. Descends of the ones who destroyed your master years ago. You have two choices, retreat now, or become nothing to their blades," Mentor Ji said.

"Don't bother. We don't want to retreat. We want to take them for a spin," the red ranger said, as he got a disk from his belt.

"Now I'm here," the yellow ranger said, as she mimicked his moves.

Once their Spin Swords were set, they attacked. They fought with all they had. Jayden took his half to the docks, while Emily took her half in a small alley.

Once more then half the moogers were gone, Jayden and Emily teamed up. Jayden spun his disk, causing his sword to be surrounded by fire. Emily spun her disk, causing her sword to be surrounded by rocks.

They attacked the moogers, destroying them all.

Both rangers powered down, and looked at their work.

"Nice job, Em," Jayden told her.

"Ass," she muttered as she walk away.

"What the hell did I do?" he asked himself, as he followed his mentor and sister home.

**-Dark Secrets-  
><strong>

A twenty-two year old guy was in a pool. He had a blue cap, and was swimming like his life depended on it. When he reached the end, there was an older man waiting.

"Son," the man said.

"Dad," the young man said in surprise. He climbed out the pool and walked to grab a towel. He started to dry himself off.

"I wanted to wish you good luck for your final meet," the older man said.

"Final meet?" the twenty-two year old asked, as he turned to face his father.

"Ji, the mentor to the red and yellow rangers, has told me, the time is near," he told his son, as he handed him the dragon folding zord.

The young man took it.

"You have always trained with discipline and honor, knowing it is your destiny to join the power rangers."

"Proudly."

"Now you must stand united with them, no matter how great the challenge. You will not be alone. There are others who await the call," he said. "Kevin, are you ready?"

"I've trained my life for this."

**-Dark Secrets-  
><strong>

A twenty-one year old was playing with children. She wanted to spend time with them before she left. She loved children.

"Miss Mia, why do you have to go?" one of the kids asked her.

She told them one day, she would have to go. She told them she didn't know when, but it would be soon.

One of the children pulled her cardigan. She could see her Turtle folding zord. It was a destiny, and she was going to do everything she can to keep these kids safe.

**-Dark Secrets-  
><strong>

A twenty year old was playing a game, with two of his friends watching.

"Booyah!" he shouted as he killed someone from the bad guys.

"Damn Mike, you're the gaming king," one of his friends said.

Mike smiled, knowing he wouldn't be there long. He could feel the Bear folding zord clipped to the back of his pants. He knew, the faster they destroyed the nighlok, the fast he would get back at gaming.

**-Dark Secrets-  
><strong>

"We don't need a team," Jayden told his father figure. "I can do it by myself."

"I agree with the first part," Emily piped in, annoyed.

"Jayden, you're going to need all the help you can get," Ji told the red ranger.

"Of course," Emily muttered, angry.

"What's your problem?" Jayden asked, annoyed at the fifteen year old.

"You are!" she shouted, mad.

"Enlighten me," asked Jayden, angry.

"You act as if I'm not here! What? Do you want me gone? I need my brother, you're all I have, and you'd rather pay attention to your fuckin duties. Jay, I'm scared, and you're not helping me."

Jayden stood there, frozen. He didn't know that was what she was mad about. He looked at her in the eye. "Mils, I'm sorry. I just, I'm paying attention to my duty, but not the one I've been trained to do. I'm trying to keep my promise. If anything were to happen to you, we'll I shouldn't lead a team of anything were to happen to you."

"Wayn, I'm scared. Wh-what if I'm not ready?"

"You are. We both are. I'm always here, I'll never leave."

"What if the others don't like me?"

"Who wouldn't?"

"Kids at school."

Jayden gave her a sad smile. "If they don't like you, don't pay attention to them. You're all that matters to me. I'll make their lives hell if they look at you wrong."

"You'll do that for me?"

"I'll fight the world for you."

Emily ran up to him and hugged him.

There was only one person her trusted with his sister, and he was gone.

**Chapter 10: First Attack**

**The nighlok are free. Jayden and Emily need a team to defeat Master Xandred. Can they work together to beat them?**


	10. First Attack

10. First Attack

Emily closed her eyes. She felt a little sick. She was worried. Her half sister was sick. What if it was genetic?

"Emily, you okay? You look a little green," Jayden told her.

"I'm fine. I-I guess I'm nervous. The other rangers are in their twenties, I'm fifteen. I'm a kid compared to you guys. Will they take me seriously?" she asked, secretly changing the subject.

"They will, don't you worry. You're a better samurai, Mils," he told her.

The Gal Sensor went off. Jayden and Emily knew what it meant. Mentor Ji rushed to the common room. He opened the small table and three Samuraizers were there.

"Are you two ready?" he asked.

"I'm ready to lead," Jayden said.

"I'm ready to follow," Emily said. They all exited the house. Mentor Ji had a bow and three color coated arrows. He shot them into the air.

"Jay, you get the others, I'll keep the nighlok busy," Emily told him.

"Be careful," he told her.

She smiled, "Always."

Both rangers used a symbol to summon two different horses. They climbed on and galloped away.

**-Dark Secrets-  
><strong>

Mia was with the children. An arrow fell not far from her. She knew what it meant. A car stopped right in front of the school. She told the kids goodbye and rushed to the car. She knew she wouldn't see the kids for a long time, but also she would be protecting them.

**-Dark Secrets-  
><strong>

Mike was walking, unwrapping a burger. He closed his eyes and took a bite of the burger, but he took a bite of air. He opened his eyes and frowned. He looked for his burger and founded it on the ground. An arrow was sticking out. He groaned, knowing he had to leave. He started to walk away.

**-Dark Secrets-  
><strong>

Kevin was ready for his meet. All the other racers were in position. The referee rose the gun. Just when he was going to pull the trigger an arrow flew and landed next to Kevin.

Kevin's eyes widened. He saw his father stand up. Kevin had made his decision. He stood up, got his stuff and ran out. His father smiled proud of his son.

Kevin stopped in front of black car with the samurai symbol.

"I'm Kevin. I am ready to fight with you," he said.

The window rolled down, revealing a girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know the red ranger was a girl," he gasped as he zipped up his sweater.

"I'm not the red ranger. I'm the pink. My name is Mia," she said.

A boy walked up to them. "You guys must be my peeps."

"You're the red ranger?" Kevin asked.

"No, I'm mighty green," he said.

They heard a horse from afar. They look to see a guy, about their age.

"With an entrance like, you have to be red," the green boy said.

Jayden looked at most of his team. He knew he had to hurry Emily needed help. "Yes. I am the red ranger."

"We're your team of samurai," Kevin told him.

"Let me warn you now, if you follow me there is no turning back. Either we defeat the nighlok together or they will take over the world. I will give these to those who are only ready to accept the challenge. Do not accept because you were trained to do so. Accept only if you ready to commit and fight as samurai power rangers with all your heart."

"Without hesitation," Kevin said.

"I've been planning this since I was a little girl," Mia said.

"What's with all the formality, I'm in," Mike added.

Jayden nodded and threw the morpher to each. They headed to the battle.

**-Dark Secrets-  
><strong>

Emily threw another symbol. She had not morphed yet. She knew Jayden would get mad, and she just loved pushing her brother's buttons. She heard them coming. She jumped out of the way, and hid.

"Emily!" she heard Jayden shout.

She didn't answer. She wanted to see what he would do, but also she felt lightheaded. She took a deep breath.

"Nighlok," she heard Jayden growl. She peeked to see a morphed red ranger attack the nighlok. The other rangers morphed as well.

"Go Go Samurai!" she morphed.

She came out of hiding. She saw Jayden needed no help, but the newbies did. She ran to help them.

"Yellow Ranger," the pink ranger said, as they teamed up.

Emily could have handled it herself. She wanted to tell the newbies to leave, and let her do it by herself. She knew how to handle it.

The green ranger seemed so reckless. The blue ranger was good, almost as good as her and her brother. The pink ranger was almost as good as the blue ranger. She huffed as the blue ranger took her moogers. She felt the urge to hit him. She took a deep breath, trying to think of being a team.

**-Dark Secrets-  
><strong>

Jayden was fighting the nighlok. He knew the others would be safe, especially with Emily. He was so relieved when he saw her. She was his life. She knew him, as he knew her. They could be twins if it weren't for the age difference. He still remembered the day he saw her. It was the one thing that changed his whole life. Without her, he would be more strict.

He destroyed the nighlok. He was glad it didn't grow. He knew this would be the only time, and he was grateful. He turned and ran to Emily.

"Are you okay?" he asked, powering down.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she told him, powering down as well. The others followed their suit.

Jayden hugged her. "Don't ever do that again, or I will personally kill you."

"But that would make you break you promise," she answered, innocently.

"Evil little thing," Jayden muttered.

Emily rolled her eyes and turned to the other rangers. Jayden put his arm on her shoulders.

"Lets go to your new home," Jayden told them.

**Chapter 11: New Team**

**With the team complete, how will they be? Can they get along, or will the become like enemies?**


	11. New Team

11. New Team

The five rangers were in the common room. Emily and Jayden sat together while Mike, Kevin, and Mia sat across them. Jayden was holding Emily's hand, trying to sooth her.

"You okay?" Jayden whispered to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, her voice reflecting her nerves.

Jayden smiled, knowing she was bring stubborn, and turned to the new rangers.

"Hello. I'm Jayden Shiba, and this is Emily Pirtle."

"I'm Kevin De-Tiege."

"My name is Mia Fong."

"Sup, name's Mike David Jr."

Emily just stared at them. She didn't know how to react to them. She would remember what had happened with Ian, and was afraid she would do the same thing.

"How old are you?" Mia asked.

Emily opened her mouth, but couldn't find her voice. She could feel her body tense up.

"She's fifteen," Jayden answered, giving her a reassuring smile.

"You're young," Mia commented, faintly rememebering her mother telling her of the young samurai.

"We were both raised here," Jayden told the new rangers.

"So you've lived here you're whole lives?" Mike asked, shocked at the new news.

Jayden nodded. He frowned as he felt Emily's hand tense up.

"We will be right back," Jayden told them. He pulled Emily to the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Jayden asked her, worried.

"I-I can't do this," Emily told him, frantic.

"Why?"

"They are leaving us. Why should we get to know them? They'll leave us like he did," Emily whispered. "I can't talk to them. Al-all I remember is what happened with Ian. I don't react good with more people. I-I just can't be around them."

"Mils, just get to know them. I'm not saying be their best friend, but be friendly," Jayden said, as he hugged her. "I promise you, you'll be okay."

"Don't ever leave me alone with them," Emily told him.

"I'll try not to."

Emily nodded, taking deep breaths.

**-Dark Secrets-  
><strong>

"What are they talking about?" Mia asked, confused.

"About us," Mike said, indifferent.

"Are they, are they going out?" Mia asked them.

"I hope not. She's hot," Mike answered.

"We are here to train, not to date," Kevin told him, scolding at him.

"Tell them that," Mike said, accusingly.

"He's our leader. He knows more than us," the oldest ranger said.

Just then Mentor Ji, Emily, and Jayden appeared.

"The sleeping arrangement, Mike and Kevin will share a room. Mia, you'll be with Emily," Mentor Ji told the team.

Mia smiled, but frowned at Emily's tensed figure.

"Emily? Are you okay?" Mia asked, worried.

"I'm fine," she answered, threw clenched teeth. She stormed out the room. She ended up at the dojo. She could feel something in her rise. She quickly got a training sword and started hitting a training dummy. She didn't want to be with them. She didn't want them there. Why did she have to share?

**-Dark Secrets-  
><strong>

"Sorry," Jayden told his new team, when Emily left.

"Did I do something bad?" Mia asked, feeling guilty.

"No, it's not your fault. She's like that to everyone," Jayden explained.

"With her dad too?" Mike asked.

Jayden glared at him. "Shut up."

Jayden left the room.

"What did I say?" Mike asked, confused.

"Dumb ass," Mia muttered. "Her father's not in the picture. Jayden is protective of her."

"So?" he asked, not getting it.

"Figure it out," Kevin answered, as he walked out to room with Mia.

"Figure what out?" Mike asked. "Guys?"

**-Dark Secrets-  
><strong>

Jayden walked into the dojo to look for Emily, who was beating the dummy. He watched as Emily trained. He knew something was bothering her, but didn't know what. He could feel his heart breaking at the scene. He knew her, like she knew herself, maybe more. Half her family was known, Jayden at least knew his mother's side. Mentor never talked about her father. He avoided that conversation like it was a plague. Jayden wanted to know. He wanted to help, but he need to know everything.

He saw Emily stop. Her eyes were closed, and she was breathing heavily. She was pale, and looked weak. He slowly walked up to her.

"Em, are you all right?" he asked.

Emily looked up and nodded. She still looked sick. She got her training sword and continued.

"Em, stop," Jayden ordered.

She didn't. Her breathing quickened, and she clenched her teeth.

"Emily, stop it now! It's an order!" Jayden told her.

"Just because you're red, doesn't mean I have to listen! It only works for when we're in battle," she snapped, her voice low.

"I'm not telling you as the red ranger, but as you're big brother," he growled, annoyed.

Just then, the other rangers walked into the dojo.

"Just leave me alone," she sneered.

"Emily, stop acting like this," Jayden told her.

"No!"

"Maybe if you stop acting like a fucking brat people will stop leaving you!" Jayden told her, snapping.

Emily froze. Her tears started falling. He could see the pain her eyes.

"I didn't mean it. Emily-" he tried, but she ran out the room.

"Harsh," Mike told his leader, shaking his head.

Jayden punched the wall. He was suppose to protect her from getting hurt, but he had hurt her. Her trust was limited, and he ruined it. All her progress, gone. He didn't know where all the anger came from, all her pain. He stormed out the dojo. He couldn't believe he had done that. He didn't know why.

"They broke up?" Mike asked, smiling.

Mia shook her head, while Kevin smacked him on his head.

"Ow!" he whined.

"I'm going to look for her," Mia told the two males.

Kevin nodded, while Mike just left. Kevin shook his head and left to his new room.

**Chapter 12: Emily's Gone**

Now that Emily has been hurt by that only person who meant her whole world, what will she do? Run away of course. Can the others get her back? Can Jayden get her trust back? Or has he lost her forever?


	12. Emily's Gone

12. Emily's Gone

Jayden was in his room. He remembered everything that transpired a few moments ago.

_"Maybe if you stop acting like a fucking brat people will stop leaving you!" Jayden told her, snapping._

_Emily froze. Her tears started falling. He could see the pain her eyes._

_"I didn't mean it. Emily-" he tried, but she ran out the room.  
><em>  
>Her eyes before she left haunted him. He couldn't believe he did that. He was just annoyed of Emily's small pity party that she was throwing herself, and he lost control of his anger. Some big brother he was, he couldn't protect his sister from himself. He needed to know why she's been acting that. It wasn't the power, not at all. He needed her trust back, but she needed time to think first.<p>

**-Dark Secrets-  
><strong>

Kevin was training by himself. He was concentrating on being a great samurai. It was almost all he knew, other than swimming, it was his life. He was the oldest ranger in the team.

He heard slurping. It annoyed him to a point. He turned, to see Mike sucking the last of the slushy.

"Do you mind?" Kevin asked.

"Not at all," he said, still doing the sound.

**-Dark Secrets-  
><strong>

"Emily?" Mia called out as she searched the house for the yellow ranger.

She found Mentor Ji, and decided to ask him.. "Mentor, have you seen Emily?"

"No, I have not. Isn't she with Jayden? She's always with him," he suggested, confused.

Mia shook her head. "No, they had a huge fight. She ran off."

"She's probably in the forest. She always goes there to think. If she's not back in half an hour, you may search for her," Mentor explained.

She went to her new room, which she had to share with the yellow ranger. She entered and found the room to be plain. The walls were white, and the floor tiles were patterns of black and white. There were two beds. One had yellow comforters. It was neatly made. Next to it was a small table. There were two frames, one of Emily, Jayden, and a boy. Emily seemed to be about five, and Jayden was around nine. The boy seemed to be around Jayden's age. The three seemed to be playing. The second picture was of Emily, Jayden, and an older girl. Emily looked to be thirteen, while Jayden was about eighteen. The girl seemed in her early twenties, and seemed real sick.

Mia smiled at the pictures. She knew Emily cared about two other people, other than the red ranger. Jayden and Emily had been threw a lot together. She had heard of their reactions when their parents didn't return from battle. She wanted to help, she needed to, but it was going to be tough. Emily was raised with Jayden, and no one else. From what they saw in the dojo, Emily is afraid of being abandoned. They have no one else, and seemed to be okay with it. She doesn't seem to like change, and tends to close up. Mia was going to help, no matter the cause. She started to unpack, and waste time, waiting for the yellow ranger to return home.

**-Dark Secrets-  
><strong>

Kevin and Mike were sparring. Kevin was winning, when all of a sudden, Mike got the upper hand.

Mia rushed into the dojo.

"Emily's gone!" she told them.

"What do you mean gone?" Kevin asked.

"Like not here, dude. Pay attention," Mike told him.

"I'm going to get Jayden," Mia said as she turned.

"No!" Mike shouted.

The blue and pink rangers turned to him.

"Why?" the oldest samurai asked, skeptic.

"She probably doesn't want to see him. They broke up, and need their space. And she's hot. I want a chance," Mike answered, smirking.

"I'm only agreeing with the first part," Mia told him, as the rushed out the room. She led them to the forest.

**-Dark Secrets-  
><strong>

"_Maybe if you stop acting like a fucking brat people will stop leaving you!...people will stop leaving you!...leaving you!_"

Those words were on repeat in her head. She threw another symbol to the tree, knocking it down. She knew he didn't mean it. She was at fault, and he was just frustrated. She forgave him, but the words hurt. She wiped her tears and threw another symbol to another tree.

She loved Jayden. She would do anything for him, she still would. He made a mistake, he wasn't perfect. She made mistakes as well, some worse then his. Emily didn't want to lose anyone else. If she stayed away from the three new rangers, they wouldn't be able to hurt her.

She got her Samuraizer. She heard a twig snap behind her. She turned and drew a symbol.

**-Dark Secrets-  
><strong>

"When aren't you in training?" Mike asked, astonished.

"Never," Kevin said.

"Wow, you really take it to the extreme," Mia commented.

"Well, training to be a samurai and an Olympic swimmer is all I know."

"Really?" Mike asked, shocked.

Kevin nodded. "It's my dream. Always has been. What's your dream?"

Mia smiled, as she got a far away look in her eyes. "I want to be a bride. Marry my prince charming one day. Start a family."

They heard a thump. They looked up, in time to see a tree fall. They rushed to the fallen tree. They found Emily surrounded by fallen trees. Just as they walked, Mike stepped on a trig. They barely had time as Emily turned and threw a power symbol towards them.

Emily's eyes widened. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Kevin responded as he stood up. The other two stood up as well, and walked toward their youngest member.

"How are you?" Mia asked.

Emily tensed, and clenched her fists. "I'm fine."

Kevin's Samuraizer went off.

"Yeah?"

"Nighlok is attacking. Meet me there. If you see Emily, tell her I'm sorry."

Emily smiled, a small smile.

She took out her Samuraizer and took off running, with the others behind her.

**Chapter 13: First Transformation**

**A new nighlok is attacking. They must fight in the Megazord for the first time, how will they do?**


	13. First Transformation

13. First Transformation

Jayden was handling the nighlok and moogers fairly well alone. He knew he would do a lot better with Emily helping him, but she was gone. He was wishing she would be there. He was waiting, and hoping for her to show up.

The four rangers showed up. Emily smiled at her big brother. She morphed quickly and headed to battle. She quickly went to help Jayden, and fight off moogers.

"Em, I'm-" he started.

"Sorry, I know. It wasn't your fault. Lets talk after. Go get the Nighlok, I've got these moogers," she told him.

Jayden nodded and ran to destroy the nighlok. He quickly took a swipe at it with his spin sword. He knew Emily had his back, for she knew everything. He watched the other rangers fight.

Mike, being the weakest, seemed to be doing fairly well. He could handle his moogers. He seemed a little sloppy, but had the guts to be a samurai.

Kevin was a natural-born samurai. He was beating his nighlok with no problem, and seemed to know, or calculate his movement.

Mia was a strong, and knew her stuff. She was strong, almost as strong as Kevin. She seemed to genuinely care about Emily, and for that, he was grateful. She needed a big sister, even if she said she was okay. She had lived with males her whole life, and she needed change.

Emily, his baby sister, the youngest samurai, ever, was battling her moogers. Something was off about her, and he didn't know what. She seemed to not be okay. All her wanted was, to go to her and protect her from the moogers, but her couldn't do that. She would kill him.

He barely had time to react as something flew towards him. He noticed it was Emily's weapon. Had she tried to hurt him? The monster took the chance to hit him. He flew back to a building, and fell.

Emily got her breathing under control.

"Jayden!" she shouted, as she ran to him. She ran to make sure he was all right. "Please be okay."

The nighlok got ready to attack. Emily needed to protect her brother. He was all she had, and it was her fault. She stood in between the nighlok and Jayden.

"Emily!" the others shouted as the ran to their allies. The attack hit the rangers, caused the rangers to power down, with the exception of Jayden.

Emily had tried to get up, but the pain in her head was too great, it caused her to fall back down.

The other rangers groaned in pain, as she laid there.

Jayden stood up and looked at his team, as he said, "We must stand and be strong. Other we defeat the nighlok, or we will be defeated."

"Understood," Kevin said as he stood up.

The pain in Jayden's arm was too great and he fell to his knees.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know," Mike said.

Mia and Emily just moaned in pain.

"Emily! Are you okay?" Mia asked, as she found Emily unable to get up.

Jayden was on alert. He was angry, no one hurt his sister.

"Mia, stay with her," he told the pink ranger. "There is a girl left behind. I must safe her." He walked to where his sword stood.

Emily slowly got up. "Don't worry about me. Go help the red ranger."

Jayden got the sword and attacked the nighlok. Jayden attacked and got the upper hand. He used to sword, and caused the nighlok to fly towards some debris. He ran to the small blond girl.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," he told her.

"Hannah!" a lady shouted as she ran towards the fight.

"Mommy!" the little girl called out.

"We gotta help Jayden!" Kevin told his team.

"Come on," the red ranger said as he took the girl to her mother.

The four rangers stood up. Emily used Mia for support.

The nighlok, angry, stood up.

"Gotta admit, that dude has style," Mike said.

Jayden and the nighlok fought again.

Emily pushed herself off Mia and walked a few steps.

"I have to help him. Can't let him do it alone," she whispered.

The nighlok got Jayden down, and stood ready to attack the rangers morphed, and ran to help.

The rangers used their spin swords to finish the battle.

"Spin Swords, Quintuple Slash!" Each using their elements, they destroyed the nighlok.

"Time for the Mega Mode," Jayden said.

The rangers, with a mistake, ended up defeating the nighlok.

They were going home, with Jayden and Emily at the back of the group.

"Em, I'm so sorry," Jayden whispered.

"I get it. It's my fault. I pushed you too much. I shouldn't have. Nothing will change the way I feel about you, I love you, Jay," Emily whispered back.

Jayden stopped her, and gave her a hug. He kissed her forehead.

"I love you Emily," Jayden told her. "You and me against the world."

The other three watched from the distance. It looked like a couple from afar.

"Damn, I really wanted that chance," Mike whined. "Stupid red ranger and his coolness. Always gets the girl."

"Are you even sure their dating? He's like twenty, and she's fifteen, or fourteen. A huge age gap," Mia told Mike. She knew it something didn't make sense.

"I'm twenty as well," Mike told her.

The two siblings walked up to them.

"I-I'm sorry I almost caused the battle," Emily whispered, as she looked to the ground.

"It wasn't you fault. You did great," Jayden told her.

"Yeah, you would make your mother proud," Mia told her.

Jayden took Emily's hand and smiled. "He would be proud."

Emily smiled and kissed Jayden's cheek.

"Thanks Jay, for everything," she told him.

Chapter 14: Mike's Lesson

Mike has a lot to learn, with training and his team. Can he learn to act like a samurai, before someone gets hurt? How about Emily, can she trust her team? What is she keeping from them? From Jayden? Can anyone help her, before it's too late?


	14. Mike's Lesson

**_Sorry I stopped writing this story. Glee took over my mind and left no room for power rangers. But I'm back and this isn't a Jemily love story. I have the outline for this story. Well I'll try to write more._**

14. Mike's Lesson

The rangers were training early in the morning. Mia, Kevin, and Mike were training as Mentor Ji was talking to them. Emily and Jayden watched them train. After a while, Emily got bored. Jayden suggested she join them, to even it out. So Mia ended up training with Emily, and losing. Mike and Kevin were training. Everything was going smoothly, until Mike got hit in the face. Jayden decided to intervene.

"Mike, you mustn't get distracted," Jayden told him. Jayden went on to hit him, and he jumped out of the way. "Good." He swung, hitting Mike.

"Ow, dude," Mike said, rubbing his arm. Jayden tried to help him stay focused, but Mike only thought of impressing Emily.

Suddenly Kevin's pants fell, and the girls started giggling. Mike was in awe. Emily's laughter was like an angel's song. He left, as he knew he needed to prove himself.

"Where is Mike?" Mia asked, looking around.

Everyone looked around, and didn't see him anywhere. "Let's continue," Jayden ordered.

Emily shook her head. Mike was beginning to annoy her. He was too self-centered.

"Mia, would you mind trading partners?" Jayden asked, smirking at Emily.

Mia shook her head, and switched with Jayden.

Kevin and Mia watched in amazement as Jayden and Emily sparred. Both rangers were in sync, and seemed to know each other's fighting styles. Both styles were similar, yet so different. They knew each other's moves, but there were times one of them got the upper hand.

**-Dark Secrets-**

Jayden was in the common room with his Lion zord. He smiled as the Ape zord joined. The Ape liked him as much as the Lion liked Emily. They were with one or the other. He looked up as his little sister walked in.

"Hey," she said, smiling his way.

"Hi," he answered. He gave her a grin and looked back down.

"I was talking to the Lion," she told the red ranger, giving him a weird look.

Jayden glared at her, causing her to giggle.

Mentor Ji walked in, looking around.

"Have either of you seen Mike?" the older man asked.

"No," the brunette answered, frowning.

"He's more of a drama queen then I thought. He's going to get someone hurt someday. He needs to learn to take this seriously," Emily said, annoyed of the green ranger.

**-Dark Secrets-**

Mike was at an arcade with his friends. They were watching him play the game. He had gone missing one day, and this was the first time they had seen him in a while. He smirked as he passed his own high school, and listened to his friends praise him.

They started asking about where he had been. Why he missed graduation.

They went to go eat, and he told them the bits he could, about being in a team, and everyone else in that team being better.

Just then a monster attacked the city. Mike stood up, and told his two friends to run.

"Go Go Samurai!" He attacked the monster by himself. "I'll do this by myself and prove myself."

The monster used his fists to beat the ranger. Once Mike was on the ground, the monster was going to hit him. Jayden appeared and stopped Rofer, as the monster called himself. Rofer got a upper hand and hit Jayden causing him to fly towards citizens.

"Jayden!" Mike shouted as he saw his leader got hit.

"Jay!" a female voice shouted, as the other rangers ran towards them.

Emily ran to her brother, to make sure he was okay, while Mia and Kevin checked on the citizens.

"You guys got lucky I am getting dry," Rofer said as he left.

**-Dark Secrets-**

The rangers were in the common room. Ji and Mia bandaged Mike's wounds.

"It's a good thing you were there. You helped keep the Nighlok from hurting more people," their mentor told the green ranger.

"We went as quick as we heard," Jayden said, watching him and keeping an eye on Emily, who seemed to be getting more and more annoyed.

"I thought I could do it alone," Mike told them, looking at his leader.

Jayden heard Emily scoff. He saw her roll her eyes.

"That was brave of you," Kevin said, taking a few steps forward.

"Wait," Emily interrupted. Everyone turned to her. Emily didn't talk to anyone except Jayden and Mentor Ji. Mia and Kevin understood, she and Jayden didn't interact with the outside world. Everyone waited for her to continue. "You are an idiot. You shouldn't have been out there in the first place. One, you put your friends in danger. Two, you are not ready to take a nighlok by yourself. You need to learn and grow up."

She left the room before she punched him. Mia and Kevin shot each other a look. They knew not to get on her bad side.

"Look, being a samurai is the biggest sacrifice. You have to stay away from those close to you to keep them close," Jayden told him, wanting to talk to his sister.

Mike nodded. "I have to check my friends are okay," he said, as he stood up and walked away.

Jayden got up as well and walked towards Emily. He found her beating a dummy.

"What's wrong?" he asked, leaning against the wall.

"Can't it be just you and me?" she asked, not stopping.

"No, we need them," Jayden told her, watching her every move.

"We don't need them. It used to be me and you; we can go back to that. Just tell Mentor to send them back," Emily responded, as she stopped and looked at him.

"Mils, you're just a kid. You need to be around others, you need to learn to trust others," Jayden told her, walking towards her.

"Jay, I can't. I try to trust them, but I just can't. It's like something is keeping me from trusting them," Emily told him, as she sat on the ground. Jayden sat down next to her.

"We'll get through this together, I promise you," Jayden told her, hugging her. She nodded.

**-Dark Secrets-**

Mike watched his friends from afar. He saw one with a broken arm. He wished he could hang out with them, but he knew he couldn't but it was for their own good.

Mike walked to a pier and started training. He was trying to think of a way to know sense Rofer's attacks.

**-Dark Secrets-**

Jayden and Emily stood in front of each other. Mia and Kevin were watching from inside the house. They watched as Jayden tied a cloth around Emily's hear, covering her eyes so she wouldn't be able to see. Jayden then stepped away, waited a few seconds and then attacked her, but Emily moved out of the way. They watched as Emily moved or blocked the attack with her own training sword.

"They used to do that when they were younger," Mentor Ji said from behind them, smiling slightly.

"How old?" Mia asked, not looking away from the red and yellow rangers training.

"Jayden was about seven, and Emily was three," Mentor told them, proud of his children.

"Emily was so young," Mia said in awe.

"She knew of symbol power when she was one," Ji said, watching his children train.

They watched them change places.

**-Dark Secrets-**

The rangers defeated the nighlok with the extra training.

Once entering the house, everyone was praising Mike, all except Emily, who went to her room to be away from the other rangers.

"I couldn't have done it without Jayden. If it weren't for him, that nighlok would have gotten me. Thank you," Mike said, giving him a smile.

"Anything is possible when we are a team," Jayden said, standing up from his seat and walking towards his team. He watched Emily walk into the common room in her training clothes. "When we work together, we are unstoppable."

The others agreed, smiling. Jayden watched Emily walk to the dojo, unsure if he should follow her. He decided to leave her alone for a while.

**Chapter 15: Kevin's Dream**

**As Kevin and Mia try to help a little boy with his dreams, they connect. Can they learn to let go of their dreams to protect the world? Can anyone get Emily to open up?**


	15. Kevin's Dream

15. Kevin's Dream

"You've been AWOL lately," Jayden said as he stood next to Emily. They were watching the others train.

"Yeah, well I have things to keep me busy," she answered, moving to a dummy.

"What have you been doing?" he asked, watching the other rangers train.

"Nothing," she muttered, picking up her kantana and started swiping at the dummy.

Jayden knew she wasn't going to say anything so her went to watch his other teammates.

He watched as Kevin walked to the other two and offered to talk to them if they ever needed it.

"What's wrong with Kevin?" Mike asked, as he walked to his leader. "Why is he worried about everyone?"

"I don't know," Jayden answered, looking at his weakest link, not that he would tell the green ranger.

"Be grateful someone worries," Emily added, glaring at the boy. She gripped the sword tightly, causing her hand to pale.

"What is your problem?" Mike asked, glaring at the younger ranger.

"You," she shot back, glaring back.

"Why? What did I do?" he demanded, his hands into fists.

"You don't take this seriously. This is just a game to you. If someone gets hurt because you are careless, I will make sure you wish you were never born," Emily threatened, her small frame shaking with anger.

Jayden noticed her eyes got darker, and she was ready to strike him.

She stormed off, as the others watched her.

**-Dark Secrets-**

Kevin walked into the common room as Mentor Ji and Mia carried some plates. He rushed over to them and took it from them. Just as he set the plates down, the Gap Sensor went off.

The rangers rushed to the park, where they saw a monster talking to a child. Jayden attacked first, followed by Kevin and Mike. Mia rushed to the boy and knelt down in front of him. The kid ran away and the rangers attacked the nighlok.

The nighlok was beating everyone, and knocked Emily down before leaving. Jayden helped her up as they watched him leave.

"I'm worried about the kid," Mia said, causing the other rangers to look at her.

"Let's split up to look for him," Jayden told his team, as the others run to different directions.

**-Dark Secrets-**

Mia and Kevin found the kid.

"Hey, my name is Mia, and this is my friend Kevin. Can we talk to you for a minute?" she asked the small boy.

"We saw you talking to the monster, and we wanted to see if you would tell us what you were talking about," Kevin told him.

"He- uh, he just told me this joke to make me laugh," the boy stuttered as he looked at the ground.

"We just want to help you. You can tell us," Mia told him as she bent down to get to his size.

The boy glared at her. "We didn't talk about anything, now leave me alone." He walked away. Mia and Kevin watched him walk away. They called out to him, but he got on his bike and rode away.

"He knows something," Mia said, watching the kid's figure.

"We should follow him," Kevin added; as they walked towards the direction the boy went. They saw the kid walk into his house.

Kevin started telling Mia of his dreams, his swimming meet, how he was.

"I miss it, a little. Swimming is a part of me, something I did when I wasn't training," Kevin told her, looking at her.

"I understand, you were training for the Olympics since you could swim. It was your dream," Mia told him, "You can never forget your dreams."

**-Dark Secrets-**

Emily, Jayden, and Mike were watching Mia cook. Mike and Jayden were watching closely, while Emily leaned on the wall behind them.

"What does she think she is doing?" Jayden asked, looking up at Mike, smiling. He was happy some of his teammates were getting along.

"She's cooking Kevin dinner because they are staying near the kid's house in case the nighlok comes back," Mike told him.

"What are were doing here anyways?" Emily asked, but was ignore.

"But doesn't Ji do the cooking?" Jayden asked, frowning.

"Mia wants to cheer the sad Kevin by cooking him a little something," Mike said. He looked closer. "I don't think burnt chicken will cheer him up."

They watched Mia use her Spin Sword to cut some of the food. Jayden looked at the spot Emily was, to see her spot vacant.

**-Dark Secrets-**

Kevin was doing pushups when Mia walked up to him with a plate of food.

"Any news?" Mia asked, as she got closer.

"No, nothing," he answered as he got off the ground and walked to a bench.

"I made you dinner," she said, giving him a plate.

"You made this just for me?" Kevin asked in shock. No one except his parents made him dinner. He was smiling as he opened the cover, only to frown at the disgusting food. He almost lost everything he had in his stomach just by looking at the chicken, or what looked like chicken. He ate one, but once Mia looked away, he started throwing the chicken on the ground behind him.

**-Dark Secrets-**

Jayden walked into the girl's room. He saw Emily on her bed reading a book.

"Hey, why didn't you eat dinner with Mike, Ji, and me?" he asked her, as he sat down next to her.

"I didn't want to," Emily said, not looking at him.

"Em, you have to. We are a team, and you are a part of it," Jayden told her. He decided to lie down next to her. He closed his eyes.

She didn't answer him, soon he fell asleep.

**-Dark Secrets-**

Kevin woke up with Mia's head on his shoulder. He heard a door close. He saw the kid leave his house. He woke Mia up and they followed him. They watched the kid throw his things away. They saw him shout things into the sky, probably to the nighlok.

"Hey, don't you have a game to go to today?" Mia asked the kid as they walked closer to them.

"I quit," he told them, glaring.

"Why?" Kevin asked him.

He just ran away from them. Mia and Kevin decided to follow him. Just then a nighlok appeared.

The nighlok told the two his plan, causing the kid to tell a promise. They told the kid to leave before morphing. The other three rangers appeared, and they fought the nighlok. The monster had nothing on them, and they won.

Later, the five rangers were at the baseball game. Jayden drew a symbol, so the kid's father would appear in front of him.

Emily frowned as she watched the interaction. She wished she could see her mother. Other than pictures, she had never seen her. She was a baby when she last heard her voice. She was jealous that Jayden got to spend more time with his father _and_ her mother. She stood up and walked away, no longer having the ability to see them. She wished she could meet her birth father, where ever he was.

Jayden watched her walk away, wishing she would get better.

**Next Chapter: First Break**

**The rangers get their first day off as a team. Can they get Emily to open up without Jayden around? Or is she going further into her shell?**


	16. First Break

16. First Break

Kevin and Mia were training together when Mike ran in to tell them of their break. They hadn't had a day off since they had started the ranger business. Mike was excited, while Mia and Kevin were slightly happy that they could rest from the few nighlok attacks.

Emily entered then, and frowned at the rangers who just stood there, doing nothing. She rolled her eyes. She noticed Mike in his street clothes. She knew he had something to do with the fact that the other two rangers were doing nothing.

"Hey Em, Ji told me we could have a day off, and I was wondering if you want to, I don't know, go out sometime," Mike told her, as he stuff his hands in his pocket.

Kevin and Mia looked at each other and smirked. They were waiting for Mike to be rejected. As much as they were a team, Mike was getting on their nerves.

"I only go out with Jayden," she told him, as she walked pass him to the punching bag. Mike stood there. He hadn't had dated a lot of girls, but he was never once been rejected. No, he did the rejecting. He did _not_ like being rejected. He turned around to add more to his question.

"I-I meant with the rest of us. I'll see if Jayden wants to go," Mike said, as the guy in question entered the room. "Hey, Mentor gave us the day off," the green ranger announced, looking at his leader.

"Have fun," the red ranger answered as he walked passed him.

"You're not coming with us?" Kevin asked, frowning. He was committed to his training, but he also wouldn't mind taking a break.

"Not this time," Jayden told them. He then looked at Emily, who was frowning. "Are all of you guys going?"

"We're trying to get Miss I-Don't-Interact-With-Anyone to go with us," Mike said annoyed pointing to the yellow ranger who was punching a punching bag. He really wanted to spend time with the youngest ranger.

Jayden told the others to get ready, and he was going to talk to Emily.

"Why don't you want to go?" Jayden asked, as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Do you _not_ remember the last time I had a day off? That ended so _well_. I can't, not if you're not going, Jayden, what if another Ian incident happens? What if I do more than just punch someone?" Emily asked him, her eyes full of tears.

"I trust you. I know you Emy, I know you won't do anything. Just go Emily, you'll be fine."

"What are you going to be doing?" Emily asked, not sure if she was going to try and spend time with the other rangers.

Jayden showed her a box. He opened it and showed her the orange disk.

Emily nodded, "Good luck." She kissed his cheek before slowly leaving the dojo to change.

**-Dark Secrets-**

Mia, Mike, and Kevin rushed through the amusement park. Emily walked slowly behind them, not saying much.

"What do you guys want to do?" Mia asked, as people screamed in the rides.

"Ferris Wheel, right Em," Mike responded, looking at the blond girl. Mike grabbed her hand and rushed away. Emily frowned, not liking the touching. She wanted Mike to let her go. She didn't want him, or any of the new rangers to touch her. She clenched her teeth as she followed the green ranger.

**-Dark Secrets-**

Jayden gripped his spin sword, as the disk created sparks. He gritted his teeth at the heat and pain it caused. Mentor Ji stood close by, keeping an eye on the young man in front of him. He watched Jayden work hard. He watched him push his limits. He tried harder to unlock the powers, but it pushed him back.

Ji grabbed the sword, and told him about not being able to control the beetle disk. He continued to tell the red ranger about being ready.

"You're pushing yourself too hard," he told the red ranger.

Jayden glared at his father figure. "I have to. I'm the red ranger. I have to push myself for my team."

He took the swords and started to try again.

"I know you wanted to go with Emily and the other rangers."

"I can't get distracted. I have to get strong, I have to be able to control the disk."

"But what are you teaching Emily? She looks up to you. You want her to have a life, to be able to have fun, but you're doing the opposite. That girl takes after you, think about it," he answered, as he left Jayden alone.

**-Dark Secrets-**

The rangers were eating when Emily heard screaming. She rushed to the trouble, while the other rangers followed her in confusion.

She saw a nighlok aim at some civilians. Kevin and Mike morphed to reflect the attacks. Mia went to help the civilians, while Emily stood behind them.

Mike charged after the nighlok after exchanging a few words, but the nighlok just knocked him back. Mia and Kevin went to try, but they were also knocked back. Emily tried herself, but like the others, she was hurt.

All four rangers tried attacking together, but nothing had happened. Before the nighlok could take their swords out of their hands, Emily jumped out of the way.

The nighlok knocked the other rangers down before turning his attention to the yellow ranger, who tried to attack him. She wasn't able to hurt him, but he was able to hurt her, getting the upper hand. Just as he was going to finish Emily off, Jayden came to the rescue.

Jayden tried to hurt him, but like the other rangers, he wasn't able to.

After a while, Jayden and the rangers used their disks, causing the nighlok to dry up, letting the rangers a chance to regroup and decided their next move.

Mike, Mia, and Kevin sat on the stools, while Emily stood behind Jayden, while Mentor Ji talked about confidence.

"None of our weapons touched him," Mike complained.

Jayden disagreed, and told the rangers about the beetle disk.

Mike, Mia, and Kevin moved to get a closer look, while Emily looked from afar, having seen the disk before. She knew about it while living with Jayden and Mentor Ji.

"There are secret disks," Ji explained.

"We can beat the nighlok with this," Jayden said, confidently.

"A samurai needs double the power they already have," Ji continued.

Jayden ordered the rangers to rest, while he practiced. Mike commented on the power aspect, not sure Jayden could deal with double the power.

Jayden responded by telling him he had been practicing.

"So why didn't you use it earlier?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Jayden looked at Mike and responded, "Next time." He left the room. Emily followed him, but shoved Mike as she passed him.

**-Dark Secrets-**

Jayden practice through the night, while Emily watched him. She stared at the disk, thinking about how much power it held. She looked at Jayden, who seemed to be struggling.

"You can do it Jay. I believe in you. Believe in yourself," Emily encouraged. She smiled when she noticed Jayden was doing it. He unlocked the power, and fell to his knees. Emily rushed forward and hugged him. "You did it, I knew you could do it, Wayen."

Dreadhead appeared the next day, terrorizing the city.

The blue, pink, and green rangers were fighting him, while the red and yellow rushed to help them. They arrived when the three rangers were down.

Jayden got his Fire Smasher and used the beetle disk to change it to the cannon. He asked for the disks, and created the Five-Disk Beetle Cannon. The rangers got into formation, as Jayden got ready to shoot it. Once the cannon hit him, the monster was destroyed.

The disk allowed them to summon the beetle zord to defeat the nighlok. They fused the beetle zork with the megazord to finish the battle.

**-Dark Secret-**

The three newer rangers walked around the amusement park, excited for another day off. Jayden and Emily walked behind them, with cotton candy.

"We need balance in life. It will help in the long run," he explained to the rangers. Emily gives him a small smile, as they looked around the park.

Mike pulled Kevin, who pulled Mia. Jayden shook his head, as he grabbed Emily's hand and walked behind the other rangers.

Emily smiled, ignoring the feeling she felt inside, as she watched the rangers rush to have fun. She wondered if she could ever get rid of the feeling she felt.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: Hidden Secrets:<strong>

**Two rangers have secrets. Will they be able to keep them hidden, or will everyone find out what they are?**


	17. Hidden Secrets

**17. Hidden Secrets**

The rangers were training; Mia with Kevin, and Mike with Emily. Jayden stood and watched, his eyes mostly stayed on his sister. He watched as she grip her wooden sword tighter, and moved forward to strike. Jayden smiled when Mike wasn't able to touch Emily with his sword.

Emily knocked over Mike, and he groaned in pain. She had a small smile on her face, before she watched Mike rub his back. Emily frowned and moved back. She didn't see the swords on the ground and tripped over them.

Jayden's eyes widened, as he ran to her. He knelt down next to her. "Em, are you okay?" he asked, as he helped her sit up.

"Yeah, I didn't see that. I don't know what happened. I didn't mean to hurt him," she whispered, as she leaned into him.

"I know," he whispered, as he rubbed her arm. The gap sensor went off soon after. Jayden helped Emily up, "Are you okay for this?"

Emily nodded. And they rushed off to help.

**-Dark Secrets -**

In the plaza, many people were screaming, and being blasted away.

Jayden went for the first attack, but the nighlok moved out of the way. The others appeared on the other side, and the five rangers surrounded him.

Mike ran to fight him first.

"I know something about you," the nighlok, Negatron said, as he charged forward. "Your bike had training wheels until you were ten."

Mike gasped, as he was blasted away. The other rangers couldn't do anything except watch him until he landed.

Emily ran to him, feeling guilty about hurting him earlier. "Are you okay?" she asked, as she helped him to slowly get up.

"What did you say to him?" Mia demanded, as she and Kevin got ready to attack.

"And you blue ranger, you're just boring," the nighlok said, as he jumped in front of Kevin.

Kevin was blasted away, and Mia, Jayden, and Emily watched.

"Kevin!" Mia shouted, as he flew from the spot next to her.

Negatron then goes to Mia. "Your turn."

Mia doesn't just stand there, she fights back. But the nighlok dodges her moves. "Lousy cook."

Mia stops in confusion, but is then blasted away.

Emily and Jayden stand together, knowing they were the only ones left.

"I don't get how he's sending everyone flying," she muttered, as she studied the nighlok.

Jayden moves to stand in front of his sister. He got ready to fight, as Emily watched him, not sure what to do. Jayden got his disk and placed it on the sword.

The nighlok smiled as he told the two remaining rangers about his motto. Negatron ran to Jayden and pushed his sword out of his hand.

"You're a red-faced liar-liar pant-on-fire. You've got a secret," he whispered, and watched Jayden get blasted away.

"Jay!" she shouted, watching her brother fly over her. She looked at her brother then at the nighlok in front of her.

"Looks like we're down to you," the nighlok told her, laughing.

Emily turned around, and gripped her sword. "There is nothing you can do to me," she snapped. "And Jay has nothing to hide."

Emily attacked him, and he dodged the moves. He laughed, as they exchanged words.

"Orphan."

Emily charged at him. It got him right across his chest.

"Maybe I didn't say it loud enough," he told himself.

"You're a impulsive fool," he tried again.

Emily just continued to attack.

He tried many more words, but nothing affected her. She just continued to hit him, each hit hurting the nighlok. She then moved onto her Earth Slicer. She threw it at him, and it got him multiple times.

Soon, he left, as Emily glared at him. The other rangers watched, impressed and confused.

**-Dark Secrets-**

"That nighlok is a bully," Mentor Ji told the rangers, as they sat on stools. "He likes to hurt people's feelings. He channels mental pain and turns it into physical pain."

"He caught me off-guard," Mia told them, looking slightly disappointed in herself. "It won't happen again."

"Listen, I may have had training wheels, but I didn't need 'em," Mike said, explaining himself.

"And I'm a good cook, right?"

Jayden, Mike, and Kevin all told her she was.

"Am I boring to you guys?"

"You're extremely disciplined and orderly Kevin," Jayden told him, complimenting him. "It's a great quality for a samurai."

Kevin beamed.

Mike looked at the yellow ranger, studying her. "Emily was the only one who wasn't affect. The nighlok knew exactly how to hurt us, but why couldn't he hurt her?"

Mentor Ji looked at her, knowing one possibility. "Perhaps Emily has some special power. "

"It's nothing like great," she whispered, as she looked up at her mentor. She then looked at her brother. I was teased and called names as a kid, when I went to school for a year. But an old friend told me to just pretend like the person teasing me didn't say anything at all, and it really worked. So when the nighlok said those things to me, it was like he didn't even say them."

"Is that what you do with us. You act like were not here? Like we don't say anything at all?" Mike asked, a bit angry.

Emily frowned, but soon just ran out. Jayden stood up, his arms trembling. He glared at the green ranger before running after her.

"He's mouth and his brain isn't connected. He'll apologize," Jayden told her. He sat down next to her.

"I don't mean to push him away. I don't mean to push anyone away. I just can't help it," Emily told Jayden, tears in her eyes.

"I know we'll get through this. I'll help you," Jayden said, helping her. He kissed her head, and kept her close.

Someone cleared their throat. They moved away and looked at Mike.

"C-can I talk to you?" Mike asked as he looked at Emily.

Emily nodded, as she watched him sit next to her. She watched him, as he thought about what to say. He then started to apologize. He told her that he regrets what he said. He said he didn't mean it, and he just wanted to get to know her, they all did. She promised she would try. She told them she would try harder to get to know them.

The Gap Sensor went off, and the rangers rushed off to defeat Negatron.

The moogers went after the rangers, leaving Emily alone. Negatron wanted revenge. He attacked her, tried to hurt her. Nothing worked, but then he tried again. "I know about your urges. I know you want to fulfill them, but can your team trust you?"

Emily hesitated, but didn't let him affect her. With Mike and Jayden, she defeated them. She passed out in the megazord. Jayden carried her home. Emily woke up on the way.

Emily couldn't get what Negatron said out of her head. She needed to tell someone. She needed help.


End file.
